pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Arthropod Facilities
The Secret Arthropod Facilities or S.A.F is an evil organization that specializes in destruction and infinite domination, as it's name states the organization consists of arthropods, all of which have developed high-tech machines and intelligence, also present in the orgainzation are several orther arthropod related creatures. It was created for the survival of the world's arthropods. The organization's introduction has resulted in more serious fanifics with an extremely dark tone. Goal The members of the S.A.F have only one goal in mind; infinite domination, taking control of just about everything that exists, doing so will result in destroying highly evolved intelligent organisms and creating a utopian society, though this is only designed for their survival, not peace, as they do not like the idea of peace. To achieve this goal the S.A.F will gain control of the universal black macket, gaining a monopoly over all of the crime in the universe. Also, the S.A.F wish to destroy every other organization that exists so that leaks in their plans are prevented. To assist in achieving these steps to their ultimate goal, the S.A.F build brand-new bases in various areas and train many new recruits for their numbers. Their most effective method to do this however, is the fact that they constantly create new weapons of mass destruction of various kinds. Such weapons include the Swift Bot and the V.O.T.A virus. Other methods of experimentation also include inventing various cyborgs and new chemicals. to take over the universe, the S.A.F will engage in a massive war to do so. Once the S.A.F have complete control of the universe, they will continue this practice in many other alternate universes. Agents and Divisions The S.A.F's agents are divided into their respective phylums as well as going futher down the taxomany and classification and each in turn is lead by a phylum leader, even though agents from other phylums work together on almost, if not all, missions, also present are animals related closely to arthropods, an example of this would be the case of Agent W, even though he is not an arthropod, he is still Flaming Centipede's second-in-command and she is an arthropod herself. Each of them has a powerful abilty that is either genetic, magical, or hi-tech, each of the phylums specialize in a certain area, though they are not limited to it they are as follows: The Insect phylum is lead by Yamata Chi Hornet, an Asian Giant Hornet who possesses a katana-shaped stinger, a horn she obtained from a Beetle demon that fires lighting bolts, and a giant high-tech sword that was built from two high tech blade arms that she obtained from Dark Green Mantis who was the previous phylum leader but Yamata Chi Hornet ate him and she became the new phylum leader. So far, the only known agents in this phylum are Cedar, three unknown dragonflies, an Unnamed mosquito, Sword, Bomber, C'ter, and General Ka (Deceased), the most numerous number of agents. The Insect phylum specializes in field operations. The Arachind phylum is lead by Emporer Scorpion, an Emporer Scorpion who has had his venom modified to instantly kill the victim, his pinchers into giant crushing claws, and the abilty to create numerous smaller poisonous scorpions that can jump incredible distances, an abilty that he also possesses. So far, the only known agents in this phylum are Wolfgang, Shelia, Curse, and Ellen. The Arachind phylum specializes in inventing superweapons and other pieces of technology. The Myriapod phylum is lead by Flaming Centipede, a centipeed who possesses a venom so deadly she can shot fire from her teeth. So far, the only known agents in this phylum are an Unnamed millipede and Track. The Myriapod phylum specializes in biological studies, manufacturing the S.A.F's chemical and biological weapons. The Crustacean phylum's leader is Blue Chimera Crab, a Blue Crab who can merge animals at will, turning them into chimeras as a result, creating storms for powerful attacks, and shooting blasts of ice from the freeze cannon on his small pincher. So far, the only known agents in this phylum are Tele, an Unnamed Lobster, and Dri. The Crustacean phylum specializes in recon missions. Also, as stated above, there are also agents that, while not exactly arthropods, they are still related to arthropods and are thus a part of the orgainiztion, the only known agents to fall under this rule are Benedict, Serum, and Sug (Current status unknown). These animals are placed into the phylums where they are the most closest to a specific phylum, also, there seem to be sub-groups in the organization, such as the Elite 19. The entire organization is led by King Horseshoe Crab, a Horseshoe crab who can change his size, and stand on two legs, his offensive abilities are the many powers in the massive shapeshifting spear he wields, and the ability to create a black sphere around him that he can release to turn everyone that is struck by it into a lifeless pile of bones. Technology and Equipment Despite being mere arthropods, the S.A.F have built technology far surpassing that of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Regurgitator and even Phineas and Ferb themselves. Most of this technology is designed to help S.A.F agents overcome their many weaknesses. Such technology includes however, many kinds of superweapons designed to cause immense destruction, no benevolent technology allowed. The S.A.F's technology is powered up by Ultidierian, a very powerful mineral. The many inventions of the S.A.F have multiple purposes. The technology is also unusual in the fact that it is enviromentally friendly, most likely to help them survive in a friendly habitat and reflecting the fact that they wish to create a world where they will not become extinct this normally results in S.A.F agents given destructive gadgets to assist them in their missions. Also, all S.A.F agents are equipped with a vocal cord nanobot that enables them to speak not only the english language, but other languages all over the universe. The basic S.A.F tool, gear, and survival kit however, is as follows: 1. Teleporter Pad x3 2. Laser Pistol x2 3. Jetpack x1 4. Multi-use Plasma Cutter x2 5. Communicater + multi-use hologram x1 6. Water Purifier + drinking container x3 7. Adaption Pill (Lasts for 24 hours) x 20 per container 8. First Aid Kit (Comes with cell restorer, various antidotes to poisons, etc) x2 9. Food Ration Liquids container with liquids x15 10. Utility belt to hold it all (Comes with a device that compacts all equipment safely) x1 Besides these pieces of equipment S.A.F agents can also take various other tools for their tasks, as well as items required for specific tasks, such as flash drives and cameras. An example would be Agent W in The Rise of Legs when he took a robotic battle armor module to aid in his fight with Perry and then several pieces of armor and weapons to defend himself. For the complete list of S.A.F. tech, please see here. Enemies The organization possesses three known adversaries, Major Monogram's division of the O.W.C.A, Meap who discovered them after they turned Mitch into a monstrous beast which nearly killed him, Phineas, Ferb, and Heinz Doofenshmirzt. D. Ferb is also one of their enemies though they rarely interact. It is unknown if Doofenshmirzt is a enemy of the S.A.F but he once stated that they're evil and thats cool in his book, while Phineas and his friends just think its a dream, which has the result of both organizations retaining their secrecy. Once, when Major Monogram decided to expose the S.A.F for they are, he sent Perry to obtain some files from them but soon discovered that the last time someone "busted" the S.A.F they decimated everyone even remotely associated with that person after decimating him of course protecting their identity, as a result, Major Monogram halted that goal knowing that they could kill everyone in Danville and worse, Washington DC, as a result, that goal was stopped entirely and they returned to being enemies. Activity Main Article; The Rise of Legs Main Article; Isculla Main Article; Blitz, Doof, and Monster Main Article; A Very Windy Day Main Article; Phyborg and Feronster Main Article; P.F. Titanic Main Article; Ultimate Armaggeddon Main Article; Sinister Discovery Main Article; The Crinch Category:Fanon Works Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil! Category:S.A.F agents